Eye Candy
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Roxas is a high school student who takes pride in being hardworking, but can't help but notice that bad boy a grade ahead of him who grabs his visual attention. Roxas is struggling to deal with the rough anniversary of his fathers death but that one bit o


Roxas POV

No matter how hard I tried to fight it, I couldn't help but smile when I saw him walk through the door. I did my best to contain my grin, which no doubt stood out considering Drama play writing as an elective gives me no real joy compared to his face. I didn't want to take this class, but I need it to graduate, so might as well. He is without a doubt, beautiful. Axel is everything you could ever want in a piece of eye candy: he's tall, he's funny, his smile is gorgeous, and his eyes are hypnotizing. But that's all he is. Eye candy. Axel is one of the worst students at our school, not to say he isn't smart, but he's so busy being a smartass and class clown to really apply himself to his studies. I, on the other hand, am the exact opposite. I live in my older brother's shadow more often than I'd care to admit. Cloud and I do look a lot alike, but he's everything I wish I could be. Cloud's tell and muscular, he's athletic, he's stable and always thinking. I'm a nerd who loves my video games, sweater vests, and studying because I genuinely enjoy getting good grades. I'm the kind of kid that Axel would never talk to. To make things worse, he's a Senior, all grown up and physically mature while I'm still a wimpy sophomore trying to grow into the average height for kids my age. He's a rebel, from his jean jackets and black skinny jeans tucked into heavy boots, while I'm the preppy nerd with glasses, blue cardigan, and button up shirts. What can I say, I like fashion. Speaking of fashion, Axel was wearing that green knit beanie over his long red hair that I love. The dark green brings out his eyes while the beanie itself tames his wild hair. I inhaled big as he took the spot I was hoping he'd choose. I always sit in the far back corner, so that I have the best chances to get a good view of him wherever he sits. Since he's such a classic rebel, he usually comes to class late, so he gets stuck with whatever seat is open by the time he strolls in. Our teacher doesn't even care cause by now it's nothing new, but at times I wish he'd force him to take things seriously. It's annoying when you have a crush on someone who has a flaw like that and you just wish they had a little push in the right direction. Now I know what you're thinking: 1) why can't I give him that push? Well, I'm shy. Like super shy. If you aren't my three best friends (Hayner, Pence, Olette), I pretty much won't say anything to you unless it's about classwork. You're probably also wondering 2) Why bother liking someone who is a lazy student when you're such a dedicated hardworking teenager? For that, I don't really have an answer. Maybe it's because the cliché 'opposites attract' stands true; maybe it's because he inspires me to have a more adventurous side, or maybe it's because you really can't choose who you have feelings for. I can't call it love, it can't be until I truly know him. But there is an interest, more than I'd care to admit. I wish I could make my feelings disappear, or make my existence known to him. I'm practically invisible, but I guess it makes it easier to look at him without getting caught. Since he's just eye candy, I'm pretty content with that for now. I just wonder how much longer it'll take before this either blows over, or until it evolves into something too strong for me to contain.

At that moment, he threw his head back, annoyed with how our teacher started writing messily on the board. He was three seats in front of me and one over to the right, which is the perfect spot because it's in the cross hairs of my view of the board. I pretended to take notes as I started drawing his gorgeous profile. It wasn't often that I would do such a thing in the middle of class, but I sit in the far back corner with Pence at my side, and he is too much of a worry-wort to not take copious notes of everything. I loved the model that he is, without even noticing, his honest emotions reading organically through his bored gaze. I finished the shading on his jawbone before the bell rang, freeing us all to go to lunch. Since Axel's a senior, we only have the one class together, which sucks but makes me enjoy that hour all the more.

When I got home, I was greeted by my mother.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" My mom was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Same as usual." I joined her on the couch. My mom and I are really close. My dad passed away nearly a year ago, so she's been really busy ever since, but I appreciate everything she does to provide for me. My brother does a lot too, he works and is finishing his last year of college. Cloud is a huge help in my life, and he and I are pretty close too.

"You have a lot of homework?" She asked but I shook my head.

"No, I did it during lunch."

"You're such a good student." My mother looped an arm around me and pulled me in close.

"I have to! How else will I get into medical school?" I asked as we snuggled up on the couch.

"I'm proud of you Roxas, real proud." My mom kissed my temple as I blushed.

"Thanks mom. Anyway, how was your day?" I sat up straight and changed the channel, knowing she wouldn't mind since she usually has the TV on as background noise.

"Not too bad. My clients were a bit of a trick to get through, but in the end I'm very glad they were able to make progress." My mom stood up to start making dinner.

"Hey," Cloud walked in.

"Welcome home." I turned around on the couch to greet him. We ate with our normal dinner conversations before I went to bed, dreaming of Axel's beauty.

When I woke up, I had hoped that he'd be in class. It isn't all too rare for him to be absent, especially since he's a senior and is set to graduate so long as he doesn't royally fuck up.

I walked into class, taking my usual seat, sad when I saw that Pence wasn't there. He's always there way before me, so I texted him, even more upset when he responded that he was going to be absent today and tomorrow on a last minute family trip.

"Lame," I texted him back before I looked up to see Axel running in late. My day just got better. I smiled, hoping he'd take the empty seat near the front so I could stare at him all day, but I was more than shocked when he took Pence's seat next to me.

I couldn't control my eyes as I glared at him in total disbelief.

"Can I help you?" he snarled at me, reminding me that I had been gawking at him awkwardly.

"S-sorry," I shied back into my seat as I started to take notes. Why would he sit right next to me? He never sat next to me before. I was trying not to panic as I thought of possible distractions. I wanted to draw, I could feel my fingers begging to speak through my pencil, but I couldn't draw with him right next to me. What if he saw my drawings and thinks I suck? What if he steals it from my desk and shows everyone at school and makes fun of me? I resisted the urge to draw for as long as I could, but before I knew it, I was doodling. I didn't even realize it as I started sketching Mr. Yen Sid at the front of the classroom and me dying of boredom. These weren't serious demonstrations of my skill, but just my random little bursts of boredom.

"What's that?" Axel leaned over to look at my desk.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I tried to cover it up, but he yanked it away.

"Nice, I like it." Axel looked at it for a short while before he handed it back to me.

"Thanks," I smiled shyly. We were forced to listen to the teacher for nearly ten minutes before Axel leaned back over.

"Hey, give me a pencil?" He asked but held his hand out as if he expected it.

"Sure," Of course I wouldn't deny him.

"And paper?" He said next so I did.

"What's in your backpack?" I asked without thinking.

"Huh?" He looked surprised that I'd ask him such a question.

"Well, you brought a backpack to school, so what's in it if you don't even have paper or a pencil?" My mouth took over my self control as I gulped.

"Huh," Axel squinted his eyes at me as he chewed on some gum.

"N-nevermind." I quickly remembered my place to be low on the social ladder as I silenced myself. Axel sat staring at me for a while before he shook his head.

"Whatever," He sighed as he began to use the pencil on the paper. He remained hunched over his desk, hiding whatever it was he was doing.

I tried to pretend to be interested in whatever was going on up on the board, but before I knew I was doodling on it again. Ten minutes later, Axel sat up straight and stretched.

"Done!" Axel said with a smile.

"With what?" I whispered back.

"This!" He showed me his paper, where he had a drawing of Mr. Yen Sid crushing his chalk to snort it for drugs.

"Wow," I shook my head, chuckling lightly. I could only depict what was going on because his stick figures were labeled.

"I know it's hard for you to gaze upon the raw talent of my beautiful artistic skill, but try not to be intimidated by my sheer talent." Axel smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I might have to retire." I joked along.

"Am I that much of a threat?" He was grinning in a way that was borderline flirtatious. I didn't know how to respond. I liked the attention but was a bit nervous about crossing the line.

"Maybe I'm faking it to boost your self esteem," I bit my lip as I pretended to look busy with my own doodles.

"Well look who turned out to be the master schemer." Axel leaned back comfortably in his desk. I was at a loss of words by how the conversation shifted so I shrugged. "This class is boring me to tears." Axel yawned just before the bell rang. I didn't know if I should say anything when he left, if it was too much too soon, or if I'd be a jerk if I didn't say anything, but then what would I say if I did decide to give him an exit greeting. I figured saying something would be better than nothing, so I tried to think of something quickly as he stood up and shoved his doodle into his backpack and the pencil I lent him behind his ear.

"You can keep the pencil." I said with casual wave of the hand. Right after the words came out of my mouth, I realized what a lame nerd I sounded like.

"Uh, thanks." Axel gave me a weird look of confusion meets awkwardness. I kept quiet as I tossed my notebook in my backpack. Like a coward I dipped the second I zipped my backpack up, not even bothering to look back as I darted out of the classroom.

I spent my lunch as usual in the library, and the rest of the day was just as routine as they come. When I went back to fourth period the next day, I was caught off guard to see that Axel was sitting in Pence's seat, before the tardy bell even rang, hell, before even I was seated!

"Hey." I tried to act cool as I sat down.

"What's up?" he was fiddling with the pencil I gave him yesterday.

Class began and like most days, I began to draw. Something about the way he was actually paying attention in class allowed me to relax enough to start some of my more serious artwork, so I started to draw my favourite portrait. I was so consumed by my work that I forgot where I was when the redhead broke my trance.

"Who's that?" Axel leaned over his desk and onto mine.

"Huh?" For some reason, I expected not to be noticed and therefore didn't know how to answer a question that I was afraid of answering.

"That guy, who is he?" Axel whispered as he pointed his pencil at my portrait.

"My dad," I whispered back, hoping that my emotions wouldn't get the better of me.

"Nice, you're so skilled. Maybe one day you can draw me?" He looked at me and I nodded happily, anxious to change the subject off of my deceased father.

"Yeah, sure, anytime."

"Great, how about now?" Axel asked but didn't wait for a response as he posed on his desk, fist under his chin as he pretended to listen attentively to Mr. Yen Sid.

"Okay," I shrugged and got to work. By the time class ended, I was slightly more than halfway done.

"Damn, guess you'll have to finish tomorrow." Axel stood up just after the bell rang.

"Sounds good." I agreed, wanting to say more, but I was more concerned about saying the wrong thing, so I stayed quiet.

"See ya tomorrow!" Axel slug his backpack over one shoulder and bounced.

"Bye," I waved back like the loser I was, as his body was already out the classroom. I shook my head clear, hoping that tomorrow would come and he would show up, for nearly a whole week straight, which is a record for him.

"Hey mom," I walked inside to see my mother making dinner.

"Hey sweetie, can you hand me the salt?" My mother pointed to the seasoning up high on a shelf.

"I can't reach!" I whined after a few failed attempts.

"What?" My mom turned around and then laughed. "Oh, for some reason, I thought you were Cloud. You're growing so much." My mother had to remind me how short I am in the most polite way possible so I rolled my eyes.

"I'm done growing mom, this is as tall….as short as I'm always going to be."

"You're perfect." My mother kissed the top of my head as I smiled.

"Thanks. How was your day?" I asked before we chatted lightly about some current events and local news.

"Thank goodness they found his dog, that poor thing would have been stuck in the storm that's supposed to hit us real hard tomorrow." My mom shook her head.

"Does Cloud work tomorrow? I can wait in the school library so I don't have to walk." I said and my mom nodded to support my idea.

"I'll remind him once he's home. He's working late tonight." My mom responded.

"Go figure, of all days, it would storm tomorrow." I gulped.

"You going to be okay?" My mom asked as I shrugged.

"Yeah, of course. You?"

"I'll be just fine." My mother reassured me. "Roxas, if you want, you can stay home tomorrow. I can call and explain what tomorrow is," My mother offered, but I shook my head.

"I want to get perfect attendance this year." I nodded to myself.

"Alright, well, if it gets too much, you go to the counselors office and call me. I'll get you as soon as I can, if work goes well." My mother hugged me before she and I cleaned up after dinner before I went to bed.

When I woke up, my body felt twice as tired as it had before I even fell asleep. It was the one year anniversary of my father's death, and I could already feel the emotions building up inside. Part of me wanted to crawl back in bed and take my moms offer to stay home from school, but getting perfect attendance is important to me. My father was very strict and ensured that my brother and I stayed healthy and always went to school, so it's something that, while it may seem stupid and silly, it really means a lot to me.

I did my best to forget all about the weight of the day as I sat through my first three classes. It wasn't easy, but it worked well enough for the moment. It was like a small buildup I could physically feel, but was trying so hard to ignore and push through. I could already tell that by the end of the day, I'd probably have a breakdown.

When I went to fourth period the next day, I was mad at myself for how disappointed I was to see Pence, one of my top three best friends of all time, sitting in his usual spot. I was secretly hoping Axel would be there to distract me from the sorrow resonating inside of me, and was praying that Pence wouldn't bring it up. I'm grateful for his longtime friendship, but if he were to even mention my dad, I'd probably lose it.

"Hey Roxas!" He greeted me cheerfully.

"How was your trip?" I asked, attempting to sound just as enthusiastic as he was to see me.

"It wasn't bad actually, see my mom," Pence stopped when Axel walked up to us and stood right over him. "Um, hello?" Pence greeted with uncertainty.

"Hello." Axel smiled. "You're in my seat."

"Uh, actually, this is my seat. I've been sitting here since the beginning of this year." Pence explained.

"Uh-huh, and I've been sitting there since you've been gone. Finders keepers." Axel folded his arms across his chest.

"But, Roxas and I have been sitting here for months. There's an empty chair right over there," Pence pointed to a few seats in front of him.

"I can see that. It's perfect. For you. Get. Up. Off. Of. My Chair." Axel slammed his palms on the desk.

"Okay!" Pence stood up and shot me a look. "Sheesh," Pence relocated himself as Axel took ownership of the desk.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, you should finish that awesome drawing of me." Axel smiled, so I did. I was happy that he was next to me, happy to see that he was happy, but I still felt off. After I handed the finished drawing to Axel, I began to work on the sketch of my dad that I had started the day before. While part of me knew I'd be shooting myself in the foot, I just couldn't help myself. I felt if I could get it in a drawing, it could get out of my heart. I was so wrapped up in placing all of my emotions on the sketch, I lost a sense of the outside world.

"That's really well done." Axel smiled at me as I shied up.

"Oh, it's nowhere near done." I tried to humble myself as I covered my drawing with my arms.

"Rox, it's beautiful. It's like, I feel like I've seen him. There's something in the way you drew his eyes that make him so friendly, so likeable. And that smile, I've never seen a smile so real yet so sad. It makes me want to cry," Axel gave a nervous laugh, but it was then when he noticed that my eyes were watering. Hearing what he said about my deceased dad made me tear up, because it was like he was comforting me by helping me remember qualities I loved most about him. "Roxas?" Axel whispered as I wiped my sleeve across my eyes.

"Sorry, I'm okay," I said, counting my lucky stars as the bell rang. I threw my papers into my binder and into my backpack before I stood up.

"Hey, come on," Axel put his arm around my shoulders and guided me out the door. I wasn't sure where we were going, or why, but I followed him nonetheless as he led me into a decent sized janitor closet. Were it any other day, I would suspect and hope he had the intentions one would associate with being escorted into a closet, but today I just wanted to be away from condescending eyes. It was locked, but he picked it with ease and was very quiet as he shut the door and locked it behind us. The closet was more empty than supplied, giving us plenty of room to get comfortable. "Sit," Axel instructed gently as I listened. We were sitting very close to each other, getting situated as we took refuge from the storm outside and the potential judgmental glances of passerby's.

"I'm fine, really, sorry I don't know why I," I started to apologize but Axel stopped me with a playful wave of his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm sorry if what I said made you, you know,"

"No, it's fine," I finished for him.

"You're a truly gifted artist." Axel complimented me.

"Thank you."

"I figured you could work on your drawing here, in private, if you want!" Axel was quick to add.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I said as I pulled out my binder to continue the drawing.

"I can leave if you'd rather be alone." Axel offered and I found myself smiling.

"I'd actually prefer not to be alone." I admitted shyly. I stared at my drawing, unable to move for a good minute as I registered the safety in the situation.

"Perfect." Axel smiled back at me and got comfortable lying on his backpack against the shelf behind him. We spent the entire lunch period alone in that closet, some occasional school talk to fill the silence when it became too much at times. It was a scenario I would have prayed for on any day for all of the more romantic reasons, but given the nature of the day, such thoughts couldn't feel any more out of place.

"There, finished." I said when I had finished the detail on my dad's collarbone.

"Damn, you're seriously skilled." Axel's eyes lit up. "It's beautiful." He smiled at me, but I felt myself closing in again.

"Thanks," I coughed, trying to hide my emotions. A guy like Axel is tough, too worried about his looks and reputation to ever show his feelings. And yet, there I was, vulnerable to his judging thoughts, but there were none. He was kind, warm, respectful. I felt so comforted, that in a weird way, it made me feel lonely. How is it that out of everyone in that entire school, Axel, the most insensitive slacker, was the only one to comfort me?

"You okay?" Axel seemed to be reading my thoughts off of my face as I nodded. "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

"I just," I paused to look at the drawing. "I miss him." I admitted with a laugh, as if it were so stupidly obvious.

"I'm sure." Axel sat up to be right next to me.

"Have you lost a loved one?" I asked Axel, hoping I wasn't being too personal, but I couldn't help myself.

"Not really." Axel said with some thought. "My dad did bail out on my mom, sister, and me. My sister wasn't even born yet, he just took off."

"I'm sorry." I gave my condolences.

"Shit happens." He shrugged.

"Yeah," I said as I looked at the picture.

"How did he pass?" Axel asked and I put the picture down to explain.

"He was a doctor, and a very good one. He was asked to go overseas to visit poor places, to help find cures to deadly diseases. He was so generous and caring and sincere that he was determined to find a cure, no matter the cost. He was so involved with a local town that he vowed to help one of the small children, who was dying. He spent so much time studying the child, that before he could find a cure, he contracted it. They both passed." I said as Axel stared at me in wonder.

"Shit," Axel gulped. "That's, that's like the most heroic and inspiring thing I've ever heard. I'm really sorry though. He sounds like a great, awesome man." Axel put his hand on my back.

"He was," I nodded, my eyes now leaking steadily as I felt my throat scratch.

"Hey, it's okay, shh," Axel put his arms around me and I lost it. I started to mourn in his arms, hoping he wasn't judging me for it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his black V neck, now stained with my tears and snot.

"Shh, it's okay." Axel repeated. His arms were as strong as I had always dreamt, and his body smelled like fresh spice as I inhaled his cologne. "It's all going to be okay." He repeated, his arm rubbing my back firmly as I relaxed into the pressure of his palm.

I found myself getting tired, between the emotions, the tear induced headache, and the warm embrace he provided me. My eyes closed and I felt my brain manually turning itself off, as if even my mind realized how much energy it took to hide everything inside for a whole year before it all came pouring out. I thought I could actually fall asleep, and next thing I knew, the bell rang.

"Huh?" I sat up to find that I had fallen asleep on the poor redhead.

"Hey, you alright?" Axel asked, his arms still around me loosely.

"Yeah," I said nasally; my head was killing me and my heart ached.

"You should go home. You've had a rough morning."

"I don't want to miss class. School is really important to me." I confessed before Axel shrugged.

"You're smart, and I can tell you're dedicated. But even a genius like you needs a break. You really should go home, get some rest."

"My brother works until school gets out. Plus it's storming outside and expected to get worse." I replied honestly.

"I can give you a ride." Axel stood up and offered me his hand.

"But, then you'll miss class." I frowned. Axel only laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I was planning on doing that anyway. At least now you give me a reason that doesn't make me look as bad." He said jokingly before he straightened up. "Not that I'm going to tell anyone. It's your privacy, honest." He said before I smiled.

"I'd appreciate it. I think you're right. It's really hard for me to be here, and I haven't been able to focus on any of my classes." I picked up my backpack.

Axel escorted me off school grounds and to his car. To my surprise, he was even gentleman enough to give me his jacket to place over my head as we ran in the rain. I declined several times out of respect, but he insisted. When we made it to the indoor parking structure, I was mostly dry while his body was nearly soaked. I was expecting a shiny, fast, brand new red race car; or perhaps an older yet still cool imported street car. No. He had a black eco friendly four door family car. Your basic car. Basic color. Just, so basic. So unlike him.

"I know, I can see it from your face, it's not the kind of car you'd expect me to drive." Axel chuckled as he opened the door for me. I thanked him before I sat and he shut the door before hopping in the drivers seat. "But I'd like to think I'm full of surprises." Axel started to drive as I turned to look at the back seat.

"Is that yours?" I asked, pointing to the pink booster seat.

"Don't tell anyone, but," Axel joked along before he shook his head. "My little sisters."

"How old?" I had to ask.

"Seven."

"Seven?" I asked before I brought up the courage to ask. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Axel looked to me and smiled. We talked about the music on the radio and I gave him directions to my house and before long, we were in the driveway.

"I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem." Axel smiled at me before he turned off his car. "Look, I don't mean to be nosey, but you shouldn't be left alone. If no one is going to be inside the house,"

"You should come in," I cut to the chase and invited Axel inside.

"You sure?" He asked, and I nodded quickly. We rushed inside and we went straight to my room. I told him about Cloud, about my mom, and how we worked hard to adjust to life without my dad.

"You guys are very brave." Axel said as we sat on my bed, shoes off, the small TV in my room playing softly in the background.

"Thanks," I said as I shied up, grateful that there was something about him that made me feel relaxed.

"You alright? You seem tired."

"Yeah, just, I can't believe I fell asleep on you."

"It's fine." Axel shrugged harmlessly. "You looked tired and you probably needed it." Axel laughed.

"Yeah, I can't lie there." I shrugged back.

"You want me to go, so you can sleep?" he asked, but to my surprise I didn't know how to answer.

"I want to nap, but, I don't want to be alone." I laughed in my shame.

"I can stay here, if it makes you feel safe." Axel offered as I smiled.

"I couldn't ask that of you. You've already done so much." I shook my head.

"It's not a problem. Here, get comfortable." Axel readjusted his body on my bed, lying down. I put my body between him and the wall, getting comfortable in the blankets as did he, facing the TV. "Want me to turn it off?"

"No, I'm so tired I'll sleep through it." I yawned.

"Well let me know if the light or noise bothers you." Axel said as I smiled with my back towards him.

"It wont. If, if I start to snore you can just kick me." I said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm probably going to knock out too. Your bed is so cozy." Axel snuggled his body into the mattress as I took a moment to reflect on what was actually happening.

There he was, my crush. In my bed of all places!

It was strange to think of how something so simple as a drawing could initiate so much change. Just this morning he was someone I had only spoken to once or twice. Now, now we were in the same bed, him offering me encouragement and comfort in a way that I desperately needed.

I fell asleep to the secure thought of having someone who seemed so tough lying by my side. He was the kid in school who really had it all, from the looks, to the reputation of not taking shit from anyone. He seemed like the guy that would beat you up for looking at him the wrong way, but at the same time, would laugh it off with you the day after. I almost envied him for being so well liked by being so different and so rough around the edges. I wish I had that level of cool, but instead I was gifted with a level of nerdiness that no one seemed to care about, other than my teachers.

When I woke up, Axel was watching TV, chuckling lightly, which I felt by the way the bed vibrated from his held in giggles.

"What are you watching?" I asked after I stirred lightly.

"Hm? Oh, this hidden camera prank show. It's hilarious!" Axel said, laughing just seconds later at the stupidity of the hosts.

I sat up to get a better view when Axel did the same.

"Am I in your way?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"Thanks, for keeping me company." I said during a commercial break.

"Anytime. If you want me to leave, just let me know. I don't get butt hurt easily, so no hard feelings. I don't want to overstay my welcome." He said, but I shook my head again.

"I don't really hang out with people much after school, so this is nice." I wanted it to sound like a compliment, but it was only after I had said those words when I realized what a loser I sounded like.

"What about your buddy Pence? And Olette? And that one kid, Hayner?" Axel asked gently.

"We hang out, but after my dad died, I don't know." I shrugged. "Been busy trying to just get my thoughts in order. Plus I like to come home and help with the cleaning and cooking, so my mom doesn't have to do so much after work, or my brother after his school and part time job."

"That's very mature of you. I'm so sorry you're going through this." Axel rubbed my arm.

"It's okay." I gave a cheap smile.

"This may not be much, but I used to consider myself a very good cook. If you want, I can help with that. And while I don't particularly enjoy cleaning, if you ever need a buddy to get through some chores, hit me up." He smiled at me as I bit my lip.

"I don't have your number." I admitted as he smiled. He grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and programmed his number into my phone.

"Now you do." He said proudly.

"Axel, it's very sweet of you to offer to help me and my family. I appreciate it. You don't have to." I said shyly.

"I've been there before, not as bad as you, but I remember how hard it hit my mom to have a little kid and a newborn baby with no one to help her as she worked full time while nursing just to keep food on the table and to be able to buy diapers for my sister. It's not easy, and we could all use a bit of help. I can't offer much, but what I can, I will." He said, as if it were so simple.

"Thank you." I forced a hug on him, content when he put his arms around me.

"Anytime." He squeezed before the hug ended. It wasn't much longer before he went home to make dinner for his little sister, but he told me he was actually looking forward to seeing me at school. I wasn't all that surprised when he didn't show up the next day, but when the day after that came, I smiled to see him already in Pence's usual seat before anyone else was in class.

"You're here early." I smiled at him.

"I had to make sure I got my seat."

"It's still technically Pence's seat. He was there yesterday." I smirked at him.

"Yeah well I want it more."

"Oh do you now?" I was shocked at how easy it was to flirt with him.

"Mhm." He leaned back all comfortable.

"Why's that?" I asked, curious to hear his reason.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you." Axel shrugged as my brain froze the second I took my seat. I looked at him in shock before I blinked several times.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, just to be sure.

"Mhm." He nodded again.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You're funny, you're super smart and dedicated and hard working. I can tell you're going to do anything you put your mind to. You're so sincere and real. And you're cute." Axel said, just before several more students walked in. "Hey," He whispered to me so I leaned over to hear him better.

"Yeah?"

"I hope I didn't make it awkward. If it's not mutual, no hard feelings." He smiled, showing just how cool and chill he really is.

"It's been mutual for a long time." I admitted with a blush.

"Yeah?" He actually looked flattered as he smiled back. "Well, then I guess I owe you a date." He winked just as class began.

I couldn't control my smile the entire day, even after class ended.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is just a short random little rabble of an akuroku. The story in my head is ten times longer but I don't have the time to commit to it. This is as much as I plan on writing for this story, it's not as detailed or deep as it deserves so I can't imagine trying to continue it. Hope you liked what I was able to type out. Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to check out my 50 other KH yaoi fanfic!

 **Living Legacy, Silent Sacrifice, Sarabellum**


End file.
